Lily Peach Plum
by Jextacy
Summary: Tobiume is deeply in love with Momo but Momo has no clue. Will Tobi's love ever be answered? Eromantic with a liberal serving of lemonade. Do not read if you dont like M rated yuri.
1. Silent Longing

The song that sets the mood for this chapter is City Lights by Motionless in White

Chapter 1

Tobiume lied. She claimed she left because she thought Momo was naïve, unable to see the evil in others until they hurt her. But Tobiume actually defected because she was in pain, filled with sorrow and yearning for a love unanswered. A love completely undetected. You see ever since the moment when Tobiume transitioned from being a blank Asauci into a conscious Zanpankuto, the moment when she first laid her eyes on Momo, she fell in love. Momo was beautiful, cute as hell, elegant, and graceful. She was strong as a warrior yet gentle as a person. All Tobiume wanted was to be close to Momo and care for her, listen to her, and grow with her.

Sadly, all the hopes and dreams Tobi had for her relationship with momo were almost immediately crushed. Tobiume wanted to have some semblance of a relationship with Momo but it was all training and battle and sparring. Yes Jinzen is a technique used to train a Shinigami in the abilities of their Zanpakuto but that is not its only function. The broader function of Jinzen is to allow the shinigami to enter the inner world shared with their Zanpakuto in order to have a proper face to face conversation with them.

Pretty much the entire Shinigami population with awoken Zanpakuto used Jinzen exclusively for the former function and not the latter. Actually sitting and talking and getting close to ones Zanpakuto didn't happen anymore. Apparently it was no longer a part of Shinigami culture and Tobiume hated it. She hated the master and servant, wielder and weapon dynamic. It killed any chance of a relationship between Shinigami and Zanpakuto. Tobiume always wondered how using a Zanpakuto exclusively as a tool could be better than using one as a companion?

But nothing ever changed. Every time Tobiume would invite Momo to perform Jinzen, Momo would either decline because she was busy with her Shinigami duties or she would agree only to materialize in the inner world ready for battle hoping to learn a new technique or ability.

Disillusioned Tobi eventually became withdrawn, spending her life alone. She spent her time tending to the expansive floating fields and gardens upon gardens with rows upon rows of plum trees that populated the inner world that belonged to her and Momo. The sky within always seemed to be completely overcast and raining softly. The beauty of this domain washed out by the sadness in which Tobiume lived. She stopped looking towards the outside world, which all Zanpakuto can see through the eyes of their Shinigami, except for when something she needed to take note of was happening.

She stopped asking Momo to perform Jinzen, giving up hope that Momo would ever come inside to walk with her amongst the trees talking and eventually only spoke to Momo to tell her something of importance. Tobi's greatest emotional fall came when the Aizen fiasco occurred. Tobi saw something fishy about Aizen before he defected and revealed himself to be the man he was. She warned Momo to be careful with him, that there was something off about him. But Momo dismissed any allegations that Aizen was up to no good and continued to speak in defense of Aizen even after brutally impaled her in attempted murder. Momo insisted that Aizen was innocent in the face of the obvious and despite the warnings of Tobiume who was closer to her than anyone.

This just made Tobi sick. The inner sky went dark, the plum tree blossoms blew away, and the fruits of the trees shriveled up and fell to the ground. So naturally when Muramasa came and made his liberating call to the Zanpakuto, she left. It was saddening to leave but Tobi figured it would be more painful to stay. 'It's was better this way' she thought to herself as she left her love behind hoping to forget about Momo.

'Bye Momo. I love you. I hope you'll be ok.'

Hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter. Ill have the second one up soon.


	2. So Close, Yet so far

The song that sets the mood for this chapter is Calling by Geri Halliwell

Chapter 2

Time passed and Muramasa proved not to be the liberator he presented himself to be. Instead he tried to use the Zanpakuto for his own bidding. And so when Momo and the other Shinigami proved their conviction that the Zanpakuto return, they returned.

Tobi was delighted to find that Momo actually wanted to talk and have a relationship with her now. Presumably, almost losing Tobiume drove Momo to finally appreciate her as something more than a sword. They grew closer, and forged a legitimate friendship. Momo even gave Tobiume a nickname, Tobi, which Tobiume found to be cute.

Today after a long day battling the Toju, Momo and Tobiume arrived at home and washed up in Momo's Lieutenant Quarters.

"What should we do now Tobi?" Momo asked.

"I don't know. You've shown me a lot of Soul Society and I got to meet a lot of people… Why don't we take a walk in the inner world?"

"You can do that? I thought the Shinigami only went there to spar and train to get stronger with their Zanpakuto."

"Well of course you can Momo? Just as Seireitei is your home, the inner world is mine."

"Oh wow! Ok take me there and show me around. I wanna see."

"Ok I'll meet you there."

Tobiume dematerialised and returned to her Zanpakuto. Momo then changed into something more comfortable, took her sword, and sat on her bed to perform Jinzen. Momo took a couple deep breaths, and brought her body and mind into a meditative lull. She focused on her spiritual core and slowly lost comprehension of the outside world until she suddenly came into the inner world sitting peacefully amongst some plum trees.

She stood and looked around, taking in the beauty of the inner world for the first time. She saw the multitudes of the gardens on floating rectangular planes of land and the sun shining brightly above. She felt the wind blowing softly and let down her hair. She smelled the plum blossoms and felt a desire to taste the fruits. Momo didn't notice but there were a couple clouds in the inner sky.

Tobiume noticed Momos arrival from afar. She looked at Momo who was walking and gazing about with curiosity. 'So sexy' she thought blushing, as she noticed the gentle curves and lines of Momo's body through the thin billowing fabric of Momo's white robe. Blushing intensified when Momo let down her medium length black hair and it blew in the gentle breeze.

"Momo is so beautiful, a living work of art, even though I may never be with her at least I can love her from…Oh shit she's gonna eat a plum!"

Tobiume's admiration session was interrupted when Momo reached out for a Plum, picked it, and brought it to her mouth to take a bite. Tobiume immediately flash stepped to Momo's side and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Don't eat that Momo, its poisonous." She said while noticing the softness of Momo's skin.

"Oh ok Tobi" Momo said sweetly "Why are the plums toxic?"

"My special ability is my venom. Come with me and I'll explain. Also don't touch your face you must wash your hands because the venom is powerful."

"Ok. Thanks for saving me Tobi" Momo said smiling.

Tobiume and Momo left, flying above floating planes.

"Look down Momo, do you see the flames below?"

"Yes" Momo said looking down at the flames which burned red far below over an area spanning as far as she could see.

"Those flames are the source of my power. The energy from the flames rises and gets absorbed by the roots of the trees where it is stored in the fruits as a poison, a venom of sorts."

"Ok. But in Shikai you only shoot fireballs right?"

"That's true, you can only use the poison in Bankai. I'm not supposed to tell you this until you're ready for Bankai but I can explain how it works now and show you how to use it when you're ready.

"K."

"My bankai is called Yudoku Tobiume, its special ability is that when you cut an enemy the venom enters their blood, poisoning it. It's a blood thinner and its flammable so if they get hit with a fireball after being cut, they will burn to death, their own body as fuel for the flames. Nothing can put them out except maybe an ice type ability like Hyorinmaru's."

"Wow Tobi, that sounds so painful. I'm definitely not ready to do that to someone."

Tobiume smiled to herself noting how innocent and caring Momo was, overlooking the sheer power and battle prowess of her future bankai and instead feeling sympathy for a hypothetical victim.

"Look there Momo" Tobi said pointing up at a plane floating above the rest "that is my favorite garden. That is where I usually stay here. Come."

Tobi flash stepped to the plane and Momo followed.

The plane was flat and covered with a rich grass and plum tress with swaying branches were everywhere.

"It's so beautiful" said Momo.

"Thank you. I like gardening. It's peaceful. There's a spring over there in the middle of those trees where you can wash your hands. You can also eat the plums up here."

"Nice! Is that because this garden is floating far away from the flames?"

"Yes. I put it here for that very reason."

"Ok. I can't wait to taste Tobi's plums!" Momo said excitedly as she squatted down to wash her hands, not even noticing the fierce innuendo she just uttered which caused an equally fierce blush on Tobi's face.

As Momo washed her hands in the cool water of the spring Tobiume picked two completely random plums for she was distracted by the sight of Momo in the position she was in. Her gently curving back and waist, her loose hair, and her cute curved butt pressed against the fabric of her robe. "I hope her white robe doesn't get wet." Tobi thought to herself, and then scolded herself for thinking so dirty.

You see Tobi's desire for Momo had gone beyond pure romantic desire. It had become physical due to Tobi's close and direct contact with Momo as of late. Even though she told herself it'd be best to get over Momo, she couldn't help falling more for her. The heart wants what it wants as does the body and oh how her body and heart craved.

"Here Momo, have a plum" Tobiume said with outstretched arm. After Momo finished washing. Momo took the plum, thanked Tobi, and bit tenderly into the flesh. Her face immediately illuminated at the taste.

"They're so sweet Tobi!" she exclaimed.

"Mhm" Tobi said as she took a bite, thick juice running down to her chin.

Momo seeing this reached out and wiped the juice off Tobi's chin then licked it off her finger. Tobi died on the inside. This is how it was now between Momo and Tobi. Momo being her usual friendly, playful, and oblivious self, intentionally going out of her way to make up for lost time between she and Tobi and alleviate the stress she still saw in Tobi. And Tobi, enjoying Momo's company and constantly fighting her desire for Momo, yet failing.

And so they sat and talked and laughed and ate into the evening until Momo left to go to bed in responsible preparation for the next day and Tobi left to go for a walk through the streets of Seireitei alone.

The streets were clear, the moon shone bright, perhaps she'd end up in a bar tonight.


	3. Girls, Drinks, and Confessions

The song that sets the mood for this chapter I want you to... by Jem

Chapter 3

Walking down the street and nearing a bar Tobiume saw a familiar figure that called her. "I-Is that Tobiume?' the figure asked leaning on the outer wall of the bar bathed in moonlight with a drink in hand.

"Hello Lieutenant Matsumoto."

"Call me Rangiku. And come, have some drinks with meee!" she pleaded.

"But I was going for a walk and I've never.."

"Noooo come drink with me. C'mon I'm all alone."

"Fine." Tobiume said sighing, agreeing because she had nothing better to do and deciding to try alcohol for the first time.

Why are you all alone at night anyway?" Ran-chan asked.

"Momo is asleep."

"And whats with that mood? You sound so down?" she asked easily reading Tobiume's emotions despite being somewhat inebriated.

"It's nothing I just have a lot on my mind."

"Uhh-uhh you always have that long face on. There's something for sure. Hmm. Let's go inside."

Tobiume and Rangiku entered the establishment and made their way to the bar.

"What can I get you ladies?" the bartender asked.

"Sake." Rangiku answered promptly.

"And for you maam." the bartender asked Tobiume.

"Ummm…can I have Absolut Citrus." Tobi responded after briefly but intently glancing at the selection available.

"Wow Tobiume that stuff is like 40% alcohol." Rangiku said amused that Tobiume wanted such a stiff drink.

"What, I like fruity flavours. I've never drank before, is 40% bad?"

"Well no not really its just really strong so you just get drunk quicker and it burns. Some people don't like the taste of strong liquor."

"Oh well it shouldn't be too bad." Tobiume said, determined to have that Absolut.

"Absolut citrus then" she said ordering her drink.

The bartender got them their drinks and Tobiume simply stared at her shot.

"How do I drink it?"

"Just tip it back and swallow it all."

Tobiume took the glass as Rangiku looked on sipping her sake. She brought the glass to her face and sniffed it. She then gingerly dipped the tip of her tongue into the liquid like a curious kitten. Rangiku looked on amused. Tobiume's facial expression indicated that she liked the sweet citrus taste but it soon changed when the bitterness of the vodka kicked in.

"Bleh it's really bitter." she said as she felt her salivary glands surge in response to the flavor of the drink penetrating every corner of her mouth.

"Just swallow the whole thing." Rangiku said

Tobiume quickly tipped it back and drank it all. She coughed immediately.

'Oh that's harsh. Hmm. I kinda like it. Ooh my stomach feels warm. Is this flammable?"

"Yup, people light shots on fire all the time."

'That's so cool!" Tobiume said as she raised a finger and produced a flame at its tip burning in the air. Rangiku's eyes widened at the coolness before her. Tobiume lit the remaining drops of vodka in the shot glass and celebrated at the blue flame burning within it. She put it out after a few moments.

"That was cool Rangiku!"

"Yes" Ran-chan said with a sigh as she turned to look at the population of the bar

"What do we do now?"

"Well, I came here to try and take someone home with me but there's no one. Look at this shit, this bar is full of rowdy sweaty noisy 11th squad guys, and anyone hot enough is so far drunk they'd probably pass out on the walk home." Rangiku said dejectedly.

Tobiume chuckled at Rangiku's plight. Then asked "Why are you still at the bar then?"

"IDK I just decided to get drunk instead… Damn the fuck is this!" She exclaimed as someone threw a table causing much ruckus.

"Yeah fuck this lets get out of here. We can get a bottle and chill at my place if you want." Rangiku offered.

"Sure. Lets go."

They left the bar and made their way to Rangiku's quarters, stopping to buy a 750ml bottle of Jaeger on the way. Tobiume insisted they buy the Jaeger because it was also flammable and Rangiku guaranteed that it would taste better than vodka.

"Damn Tobiume were getting drunk tonight." Rangiku said with a smile as she cracked open the Jaeger and made two tall Jaeger bombs.

They sat next to each other in Rangiku's lounge area with two small simple couches and a small table between them with a decorative plant on it. The window was open letting in a soft breeze.

"So how do you like this whole being free to go out and about thing?"

"It's nice, I get to go out and see a lot of people. Momo and I have gotten closer too which is nice."

"That's cool, I got to chill with Haineko and we did a lot of shopping. She has such good fashion sense. I think she gets it from me." Rangiku said as she loosened her boobs a bit.

"Did you meet any cute guys?" Rangiku asked playfully.

"Noooo" Tobiume responded blushing.

"Do you like anyone?"

"N-nope."

"Damn, so secretive. Is it Senbonzakura? I know Haineko has a thing for him."

"Oh no way, no it isn't."

"Ha! So there is somebody!" Rangiku exclaimed triumphantly eliciting more blushing.

"Who is it you can tell me."

Tobiume just shook her hand and drank some more of the jager bomb.

"I don't think I should tell anyone not even the person." she said sadly with eyes downturned.

"So that's it then. You're depressed over love." Rangiku said assuming a serious tone.

"I guess so."

"Aww, I'm sorry to make you feel sad. C'mon let's play a game. Ever hear of fuck marry kill?"

"No what's that?"

"Well I'll say three names and you have to say which one you'd fuck, which one you'd marry, and which one you'd kill. And we just take turns."

"Oh yeah I know that game." Tobiume said laughing as she took another sip. "I feel so warm and nice inside."

"You're tipsy now. Doesn't it feel good?"

"Yes." Tobiume responded staring at the beverage. "I like this drinking thing." she commented before finishing the drink and asking for another jager bomb.

Rangiku chugged her Jager bomb down and made two more.

"Ahh this is nice." Tobiume said when the cold fresh beverage touched her lips.

"Yes. What were we doing again?" Rangiku said, her short term memory now being affected.

"Uhhh… Oh yeah fuck marry kill." Tobiume said snapping out of her alcohol induced daze.

"Right so do you wanna answer first?"

"Sure." Tobiume said.

"Ok soooo, Hisagi, Kira, aaaand Ikkaku?"

What! Oh my god uhhhh, I cant, damn. Ok, fuck Kira, no fuck Hisagi m-marry Kira, kill Ikkaku.

"I agree. Ok my turn."

"Soo Senbonzakura, Byakuya, aaand Hyorinmaru." Tobiume rattled off.

"Oh shit that's hard. Byakuya and senbonzakura are the same person. Goddam. Ok so fuck… Hyorinmaru cuz he's cold and Shiro would be pissed, marry Byakuya, and kill Senbonzakura because of that creepy mask.

"Haha. Interesting choices." Tobiume said

"Ok how about umm Ichigo, Yumichka, and Yamamoto."

"What the fuck Rangiku, Yamamoto is in there? Ok fuck, I don't even know Ichigo but fuck Ichigo no fuck Yumichika, marry Ichigo, this is so weird, and kill Yamamoto."

"Haha. Ok let's switch it up. Isane, Kiyone, and Nemu."

"Girls!" Tobiume said surprised.

"Yeah why not."

Tobiume shrugged then responded "They're all so sweet though. Oh man, marry them all."

"What you can't do that!" Rangiku retorted.

"Fine ugh, fuck Nemu, marry Isane and kill Kiyone. I'm so sorry Kiyone.

"Good. Ok my turn." Rangiku said.

"Umm, ooh I know. Orihime, Rukia, and Unohana."

"Oh shit. Fuck Orihime, again, marry Rukia, and kill Unohana. I love Unohana so much though."

"Haha my turn. Wait you fucked Orihime?"

"Yes a while back. She's so good in bed. Ok so, Momo, Toshiro, and Orihime."

And with that Tobiume went red. Very red. She sat silent thinking of how to answer this damn question. Did she want to fuck or marry momo, how should she respond about the other names. Nervously, she took a sip of her drink and involuntarily uttered the name 'Momo'.

Rangiku looked on confused at Tobiume's sudden change.

Tobiume, imagined sex with Momo and it turned her on like the thought always had, she felt dirty and ashamed and so decided to answer conservatively. Rangiku smiled as she suddenly put things together and realised the hidden truth.

Mustering up the power to speak Tobiume answered "Umm, so fuck Orihime, marry Momo and kill Toshiro." She said swiftly and without any of the happy emotions present in her previous responses. The only emotion her tone conveyed was stress.

Still smiling softly, Rangiku asked "Tobiume, you're in love with Momo aren't you?

"I."

"Listen. It's obvious, it all makes sense now."

Tobiume sighed and just opened up. "Yes, I love Momo, I want her so bad and I hate myself for it. She's my master and I'm a Zanpakuto, her Zanpakuto. Is that even allowed? She probably doesn't even like me anyway."

"C'mon Tobiume don't say that. One, I've never heard of a ban on romance between Zanpakuto and Shinigami but I've never heard of a relationship like that happening. I mean yes I understand that you are a Zanpakuto spirit and you were borne from her sould but look at you" Rangiku said as she laid her hand upon Tobiume's and squeezed it firmly "you are as real as I am. You exist, you think, you feel. You're a person not a weapon. Two, you can't say for sure that she doesn't like you or will never like you. And three, the only way you'll find out how she feels is to talk to her about it."

"But what if she says no and thinks I'm weird? Were both girls." Tobiume asked still dismayed.

"That doesn't matter. Love is love and lust is lust. It doesn't matter what the other person is, human, shinigami, zanpakuto, man, woman, or otherwise, and Momo is a caring and understanding person. She won't hate you at all for loving her, even if she doesn't like you back. It's better to tell her than to stay miserable and stressed, wondering if it'll ever be."

"Listen Tobiume, stop doing this to yourself and ask her out. The worse thing that would happen is for her to say no and if she says yes, you get to be with her. Don't you want that?"

"Yes but… I can't its just…"

"You can. And you should. You'd make the cutest couple."

Tobiume smiled longingly at the possibility.

"Do you want me to talk to Momo?"

"No no way, oh my god promise me you won't."

"Ok ok damn, I promise I won't." Rangiku said surprised at Tobiume's sudden intensity.

"Thanks, you're a good friend Rangiku."

Rangiku smiled in appreciation of the comment. "Hey its getting really late and we need to sleep off this alcohol."

"Yeah. I feel so tired and so drunk." Tobiume responded.

"You can crash here if you want."

"I think I should. Id probably get lost on the way back anyway. Where should I sleep?"

"In my bed with me or on the couch. Whichever you prefer."

"The bed sounds more comfy."

"It is."

"I'll sleep with you then Rangiku." Tobiume decided.

"I sleep naked by the way." Rangiku warned.

"Don't care. I only have eyes for one." Tobiume responded with a smirk.

"Oh such loyalty. That's so cute…"

And so they put away the Jager and cleaned the table of the small alcohol spills inevitable in any drinking session and went to bed. Rangiku fell asleep quickly, laying on her side so as to accommodate her free breasts while Tobiume laid awake thinking. Thinking of the night she had with Rangiku, the day she had with Momo, thinking of her love for Momo-her goddess-and thinking about what she was going to do about it. But she was drunk and could not avoid sleep forever. She thought to herself "The burn I feel from this alcohol, this warm happy tingly feeling inside, is really similar to what I feel when I see Momo. I love that girl." And with that, she smiled and fell asleep.

AN: Hi guys, I wanted to say thanks for reading my fanfic. Apparently Ive gotten 107 plus views which is hella cool. Im still learning my way around this site and just now figured out how to name a chapter.

Sorry it takes me so long to write chapters. Im in school (University) and I also have a pretty tiring job (small IT work) and on top of that im a perfectionist with a long writing process. My writing process consists of me sitting and staring at the sky until I figure out how I want to make my outline into a story (yes I have this whole story as well as a couple others completely planned out).

Anyways thanks, wait till the sexy scene happens. Ohh im soo ready to write that but I have to do chapter 4 first because it sets up the sex scene. Tobiume and momo are so cute and I like strange slightly awkward pairings.


End file.
